Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, clothes dryers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may be provided with a dispenser for automatically dispensing one or more treating chemistries during a cleaning cycle. Such dispensers are well-known devices for receiving powder and/or liquid treating chemistries, such as detergents, bleach, and fabric softeners, and dispensing the treating chemistries into a treating chamber during an operation cycle of the laundry treating appliance. Such dispensers typically have one or more dispensing cups that may be filled with only enough treating chemistry, i.e. a “charge” or “dose”, for a single cleaning cycle. The cups are usually designated for only a powder treating chemistry or a liquid treating chemistry. Users have been known to fill the cup with the wrong type of treating chemistry and this may cause problems within the dispenser.
Typically, water is flushed through the cup to dispense the treating chemistry into the treating chamber. The water may not fully remove the treating chemistry from the cup or there may be poor mixing of the treating chemistry and the water. The residual treating chemistry may negatively impact the efficacy of the next treating chemistry placed in the cup or may undesirably alter the dosage of the same treating chemistry in a subsequent dose.